One hundred sleepless nights
by daniaus
Summary: she was yet to kill a single walker, she thought she was to smart to need to. That and she was weak,mentally and physically. Jess is scared and now she's sick, all alone in the world,after she left her family and friend to die
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I don't really want this one to be all about love. feel free to express your ideas as I haven't written a fanfic for years. I'm trying my upmost to avoid all Mary sue ideology **

**Thanks for now but this might change**

The Thick morning fog sat heavily around the low roots and shrubs in the moist Georgia air was humid and still as the sun rose on another late October morning.

The fog split and spiralled in to the air ahead of a stumbling form, the figure shambled past a particularly thick stack of undergrowth stacked up against a figure, completely unaware of how close a potential meal really was pressed fowards,with no more than a harsh dry moan escaping its foul lips, the figures left foot scraped past a large and rather battered branch, which had fallen the night before in high winds.

The branch collapsed further towards the tree. Followed by a high pitched squeal, just quiet enough to go unheard by the rotting figure.

Under the undergrowth lay a girl, she was rooted to the ground keeping as quiet as possible,her jeans already stained with mud were beginning to turn a new shade,a deep darkened red,she knew she had to keep as still as possible to stay silent,she couldn't look at her leg,not now she didn't want to face it yet.

Her name was jess. And this wasn't the first time she just decided to ignore her problems, in fact she'd never been one to wait around and face reality, in any fight or flight situation,she of chosen flight. So far it'd served her well, where all others failed by staying with their friends or going back for there family's,even with fighting the creatures now roaming the states, jess did none of that, she was yet to kill a single walker, she thought she was to smart to need to. That and she was weak,mentally and physically.

She lay still for what seemed like hours,eyes clenched shut while the cold wet air clutched at her clothing and caressed her grubby pale skin,tracing a shiver down her short slender spine. She was now whimpering as the freezing forest floor founded nothing but discomfort as she lay still on her belly being poked and scratched by debris left by last night's winds.

She knew she had to leave,it was now or never,she wanted to find somewhere to get food before noon, and she would need a place to stay before four.

She jerked up as cramp set in she knew last night this spot wasn't ideal. She scrambled to her feet in an attempt to get untangle from the thick roots that had become intertwined in her black dreadlocks she had carefully pulled into a big bun on her head. When she got dreadlocks she was 16 and she wanted to stand out and appear rebellious. Now she new they where a convenience,she didn't know how long it had been since the world went to shit but it was long enough for her dreadlocks to be grown out enough to just be in the bun on top of her head.

She pulled her way out of the undergrowth,her skin being pulled by thorns from all directions snagging her old leather jacket,that she stole from a rundown motel room closet just outside of atlanta last autumn.

The fog swirled around her as she drank in the open air that dived down her throat and took her breath hoped that tonight she would find a warmer place to stay but houses meant towns,and towns were riddled with the would rather stay on the outskirts.

Jess had to make a plan.

She pulled open her satchel, she wasn't doing well, all she had was a half bottle of water that had been leaking in her bag,

'shit,fuck!'

She pulled out an old flashlight which was dripping wet and she had nothing to dry off the parts with,it was apparent the flashlight was at the end of its days as she placed it down next to the emptying bottle of water, the map was slightly less worse for wear, although still pretty damaged.

There was no point in jess having a map for two reasons map was of kentucky and didn't even know enough about maps to realise that fact. Growing up map reading was an unnecessary skill seeing as how she always had the latest phones with built in satnavs and even then she never left her wifi zone.

Jess thought back on her life before when she spent the whole lift inside on the Internet,she wanted to regret it,she wanted to wish she'd spent more time outside,with friends.

But she didn't, she loved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Last chapter was slow but I promise more action this time**

**Thanks**

Jess scooped her torch up and held it firmly with one hand whilst she swept a careful finger over a mud spot,wiping it clean. She let out a dry tired sigh and shoved it into her bag.

She didn't know where she was going but she knew she wanted to be out of this suffocating mist, she started a fast paced jog,she knew sooner or later the woods would open up to reveal what was civilization.

Every turn she took looked exactly like the one she took before, her face flushed red with clammy sweat, she began to feel like she was trapped in these woods,her head was pounding, she was badly dehydrated she had nothing to she didn't get a drink soon she'd be in trouble.

She pushed on with the sound of twigs snapping in the distance behind her.

By the time she got to the street she was swaying,when she got to the fence of the first house on a long deserted street on the edge of a small rural town she was seeing spots. The gate was stuck firmly but she could climb it, the gate stood like a wrought iron giant against her small frame,it was black painted iron bars with a tiki style fence behind it obscuring her view into the yard,she had no clue what was awaiting her,but she had to get inside now she had one shot at this, jess slid her foot into the small gap between the bars and a hand on top of the wall next to it she pulled herself up to her next foot position,she was now 3 feet from the ground. She couldn't see into the yard now whoever lived here before hadn't mowed the lawn in a while but every thing was still in the late morning mist that swam losely at the tips of the unkempt grass,the fog had eased up slightly away from the used the last of her strength to pull herself up and over the gate,the shapen tips of the gate designed to keep away criminals had left a small rip at the bottom on her big t-shirt which drowned her form in the folds of the faded material.

She collapsed at the base of the gate,she needed to catch her breath whilst she sat amongst the most dragging her into a deepening embrace,

She didn't know how long she'd been out but when she awoke she didn't believe what she heard at first, it was conversation.

The peered under the gate through the smallest of gaps to see two pairs of feet walking by,both definitely men one sufficiently larger than the other,the found her head still swaying as she tried to listen in

'we can't...winter...lost...pris'

Her head bumped the gate,which led to a loud clank. Both men fell immediately silent, jess through herself back from the gate into the dense grass,heart pounding she yearned to call out to them.

'carl don't...the wind..leave it to me okay' drifted out the fence to her didn't know the speaker but she could tell her was probably from some back water town.

The gate shook violently as the men tried to gain entry, they failed she could now see why the gate had a large padlock invisible to those not inside.

'look just come out and we'll sort this all out' the second voice belonged to a younger man. No doubt about it. Another large clattering came from the gate at a final attempt at opening the gate from the men.

Then as if against her will, jess let slip what she knew was a bad idea

'pl-plea-se g-go away' jess squeaked barely audible. It was all she could manage.


End file.
